Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and an electronic component device.
Related Art
In the related art, an electronic component device where electronic components such as a semiconductor chip and the like are mounted on a wiring substrate has been known. In an example of the wiring substrate of the electronic component device, a substrate made of a glass epoxy resin is formed with through-holes, and both surfaces of the substrate are formed with wiring layers that are connected to each other via through-electrodes in the through-holes.
In recent years, as the electronic component device is made to be smaller and thinner, a technology for thinning the wiring substrate is required.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-354673A
As described in paragraphs of a preliminary technology (which will be described later), for the wiring substrate of the electronic component device, the wiring layer is prepared using the substrate of the glass epoxy resin. However, since it is technically limited to thin a thickness of each layer of the wiring substrate, it is difficult to cope with the needs for the thinning.